sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Silver
=W skrócie= =Powieść= Ze snu wyrwały mnie słowa wypowadanie przez prezentera. Powoli otworzyłam oczy i półprzytomna zaczęłam oglądać. Jakiś samolot lecący z Dublina do Riveriev miał wypadek, kilka ofiar śmiertelnych, większość jeszcze nieodnaleziona. Smutne i straszne. Znów zamknęłam oczy... Chwila! Wróć! Samolot lecący z Dublina? Do Riveriev? Przestraszona spojrzałam na zegarek. Piętnaście po dwunastej. Przypomniały mi się słowa mamy; ,, Za kilka godzin będziemy na lotnisku. Oczekuj nas ''. O nie, nie to nie może być prawda! Wyskoczyłam z objęć Kastiela, który spał jak zabity. Pobiegłam po telefon. Przerażona wykręciłam numer mamy. Poczta głosowa. Łzy naszły mi do oczu. Numer taty. To samo. Jeszcze kilka razy wykręciłam ich numery. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zaczęłam płakać. Obudziło to mojego chłopaka. Podczas gdy on wstawał z kanapy, ja upadłam na podłogę. Teraz ledwo widziałam przez łzy. Zaniepokojony moim zachowaniem Kastiel podszedł i uklęknął obok mnie. - Mała, co się stało? - nie potrafiłam wykrztusić ani jednego słowa, więc tylko pokazałam na telewizor - Co jest? - spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Widziałam jak ze strachem w oczach spogląda z powrotem na mnie - N-nie zamartwiaj się na zapas. N-nie wiadomo, czy wogóle w-wsiedli do tego s-samolotu... Widząc, że nie uspokoiłam się ani trochę, usiadł obok mnie i wyciągnął ramiona. Rzuciłam się w jego objęcia i wtuliłam się w jego ramię. Po chwili miał już je całe mokre. Gładził mnie po plecach i szeptał jakieś słowa w stylu ,, Nie martw się'' i ,, Bądź dobrej myśli''. Jak mogłam o tym nie myśleć? Mogli zginąć. Moi rodzice. Nie przestawałam płakać. Na pewno siedzieliśmy tam z dwie godziny, później już zasnęłam. Obudził mnie ból głowy. Leżałam w swoim łóżku. Wstałam i ledwo kontaktując podeszłam do lustra. Ten, który by mnie teraz zobaczył uznałby, że stoi przed nim wiedźma; rozczochrane, stojące na wszystkie strony włosy i napuchnięte czerwone oczy. Przynajmniej już nie płakałam. Nie miałam na to siły. Wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi i delikatnie je otworzył. Spodziewałam się zobaczyć Kastiela, ale w drzwiach stała Rozalia. - Hej - przywitała się cicho - Już nie śpisz? - na palcach weszła do pokoju. - N-nie... - odpowiedziałam, ledwo szłysząc samą siebie. - Chodź - usiadła na łóżku i przywołała mnie do siebie. Grzecznie przyszłam, a ona przycianęła mnie do siebie i przytuliła - Jak tam? - N-nie najgorzej... A-ale oni... - Cii... Nic jeszcze nie wiadomo. Nie mart się o nich - pokiwałam głową - A teraz - zmusiła mnie, abym spojrzała jej w oczy - chodź na kolację. Twój chłopak coś ugotował. - D-dobrze - poczułam,że jestem głodna. I jest mi zimno. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Dwadzieścia po ósmej rano. Czyżby Roza nie poszła do szkoły? Aby być tu ze mną? Lekko drżąc wstałam i podeszłam do szafy. Wyjęłam jakąś luźną bluzkę i krótkie spodenki. Następnie wraz z Rozalią zeszłyśmy do kuchni. Na stole leżał stos gofrów. Kastiel siedział przy stole popijając Colę. Gdy nas zobaczył uśmiechnął się smutno. Usiadłyśmy na krzesłach i zaczęłyśmy jeść. Jedzienie ledwo co przechodziło mi przez gardło. Nikt się nie odzywał, dopóki nie zniknęły wszystkie gofry. Koło dziesiątej Rozalia powiedziała, że musi wyjść, jakieś sprawy związane z Leo. Gdy wyszła, nie rozstawałam się z Kasem nawet na krok. Przytulał mnie, ale nadal było cicho jak makiem zasiał. Tak spędziliśmy resztę dnia. Dopóki nie zadzwonił telefon... Tak spędziliśmy resztę dnia. Dopóki nie zadzwonił telefon. Nie miałam chęci ani siły, aby go odebrać. Zrobił to za mnie Katiel. Usadowiłam się wygodnie na kanapie i przytuliłam poduszkę. Zamknęłam oczy. - Halo? - usłyszałam Kastiela - Tak, jest tu, wie o tym - wiedziałam, że mówi o mnie - Naprawdę? - był zdziwiony, ale też spokojniejszy niż wcześniej - Oh. No cóż. Dobre i tyle - zaciekawionausiadłam wyprostowana - Dobrze. Spróbujemy zadzwonić za dwie godziny. Do usłyszenia - rzucił telefon na poduszkę, a sam usiadł przy mnie. - C-co się dzieje? - spojrzałam mu w oczy. - Mam dwie wiadomości. Jedna dobra, a druga zła, lecz nie najgorsza. - N-no to na co czekasz? M-mów - rozkazałam. - No więc pierwsza - z jego wyrazu twarzy nie mogłam niczego odczytać - twoi rodzice się znależli. Uczestniczyli w tamtym wypadku - wstrzymałam powietrzte - A ta druga to to, że właśnie w tym momencie zostali przewiezieni do szpitalu, najlepszego w okolicy. Ale są w ciężkim stanie i, niestety, grozi im operacja. Twoja mama jest w gorszym stanie od ojca. Mamy zadzwonić za dwie godziny, aby sprawdzić ich stan. - A-ale jak to? - otworzyłam oczy ze zdumienia - N-nie możemy d-do nich jechać już teraz? - Są na oddziale niedostępnym dla nas, więc i tak nie moglibyśy wejść - uśmiechnął się smutno. - A-ale... - nie miałam siły dyskutować - Ważne, że przynajmniej żyją - położyłam mu swoją głowę na jego kolanach. Zwinęłam się w kłębek i zasnęłam. - Hej, mała, wstawaj - czułam jak Kastiel delikatnie mnie szturchał. - N-nie chce mi sięęę... -ziewnęłam i znowu spróbowałam zasnąć. Miałam taki słodki sen. - Evvi, wstawaj, i to raz dwa - mruknęłam tylko coś niezrozumiale na odpowiedź - Powiedziałem: WSTAWAJ! -krzyknął i zrzucił mnie z kanapy. Wylądowałam na podłodze. - Ała! - przetarłam oczy, żeby odzyskać ostrość widzenia - Sadysta - mruknęłam pod nosem. - Ty tam mnie nie wyzywaj, tylko ogarnij się, bo jedziemy do szpitala. - Ach, no tak... - dopiero teraz mi się przypomniały wcześniejsze wydarzenia. I rodzice. - Nie bądź smutna, tylko się ubieraj. Na dworze deszcz leje - spojrzałam przez okno. A no, faktycznie. - Już, okej, idę się przebrać. Za chwilę wracam. - Dobra, nie gadaj tyle, leć. Czekam na dworze. - Już, już... - popędziłam do swojego pokoju. Narzuciłam na siebie czerwoną bluzkę z długim rękawem, czarne rurki i na to jeszcze bluzę zakładaną przez głowę. Gotowa. Jeszcze tylko założyć buty i wziąć parasolkę. Zerknęłam na zegarek. Dwadzieścia po siedemnastej. Chwyciłam w biegu komórkę i klucze. Drzwi zamknęłam i obróciłam się na pięcie. Otworzyłam ustę szeroko ze zdumnienia. Przede mną stało nowiutkie czerwone ferrari. W środku już czekał na mnie Kastiel. To jego bryka? Czemu ja o tym nie wiem?! Nadal z otworzoną buzią wsiadłam na przednie siedzienie. Kastiel uśmiechnął zadziornie. Po niedługiej chwili nacisnął pedał gazu i ruszyliśmy w stronę szpitala. Od razu wbiło mnie w siedzenie. Szybko, naprawdę szybko. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Dotarliśmy na miejsce po jakiś czterdziestu minutach. Z auta wysiadłam mając nogi jak z waty. Nie chcę z nim wracać z powrotem. Bynajmniej nie przy takiej prędkości. Zaczęłam znowu myśleć o rodzicach. Kastiel złapał mnie za rękę. Spojrzałam na niego. Uśmiechął się smutno. Chwilę po tym pociągnął mnie do wejścia. Szpital był ogromny. Po 10 minutach, zanim znaleźliśmy odpowiednią salę, albo raczej zanim Kastiel ją odnalazł, wydało mi się, że minęły wieki. Nie mogłam przestać myśleć o rodzicach. Przed salą spotkaliśmy pielęgniarkę. Kazała nam czekać kolejne 10 minut. Kurczę no. Podczas gdy Kas siedział spokojnie, ja chodziłam w kółko. Nie mogłam ustać w miejscu. W końcu jednak otworzyły się drzwi na salę i razem weszliśmy tam. '' Zobaczyliśmy tam...'' Zobaczyliśmy tam biel. Wszędzie biel; ściany, podłogi, sufit, wszystkie meble. Nawet pacjenci, właściwie wszyscy biali jak kartka papieru. Właściwie od razu zauważyłam moich rodziców. Przyspieszyłam kroku i pociągnęłam za sobą Kastiela. Rodzice żyli, a ja byłam szczęśliwa i smutna zarazem. Żyją, ale są w naprawdę złym stanie. Gdy doszłam do nich, zauważyłam, że śpią. Nie powinnam ich budzić, więc usiadłam na krześle obok i westchnęłam głęboko. Kastiel przytulił mnie od tyłu, co trochę dodało mi sił. Złapałam mamę za rękę i czekałam. Siedzieliśmy tam cztery godziny, właściwie nic nie robiąc. W końcu jednak godziny odwiedzin się skończyły. Nie chciałam wychodzić z pokoju, ale pielęgniarki nas wygoniły. Usiadłam przed salą na krześle i nie miałam zamiaru się ruszyć. Kastiel przykucnął przede mną i złapał za ręce. - Słuchaj, mała - zmusił mnie, abym spojrzała mu w oczy - nie załamuj się. Dobrze będzie. - W-wierzę w to - uśmiechnęłam się blado - N-nie masz nic przeciwko, że tu zostanę? - O nie, na pewno nie pozwolę ci spać w szpitalu i do tego na krześle - popatrzył na mnie, jak na kosmitę. - A to szkoda, bo ja nie zamierzam się z tąd ruszyć - skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. Chłopak westchnął i wstał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Kilka sekund póżniej już leżałam w jego ramionach. Nie miałam siły aby wrzeszczeć i kopać na wszystkie strony żeby mnie puścił, więc dałam sobie z tym spokój i postanowiłam później go wykończyć. Wszyscy gapili się na nas gdy szliśmy. Wreszcie doszliśmy, a właściwie Kastiel doszedł (XD) do auta, bo ciągle znajdowałam się na jego rękach. Od tych spojrzeń i cichych pomrukach wymienianych na nasz temat byłam czerwona jak piwonia. W końcu Kastiel wniósł mnie na tylne siedzenie swojego ferrari. Sam usiadł z przodu i obrócił się do mnie. - Jeśli nie zamierzasz wracać do domu, to chociaż śpij w ausie, a nie na korytarzu - powiedział oschle. - Tak, nie chcę wracać do domu. Chcę czekać, aż się obudzą - odparłam, a do oczu naszły mi łzy. - Ej, mała, nie rozklejaj się tu. To dobry szpital. To do nich należy postaranie się o to. My możemy tylko czekać. - A-ale... - nie dokąńczyłam. Po policzku pociekły mi łzy. Kastiel wyciągnął do mnie ręce i mogłam wypłakać się w jego ramię. Zaczął gładzić mnie po plecach, aż w końcu zasnęłam. - Mała, wstawaj - ze snu wyrwał mnie głos chłopaka. Wymruczłam coś w odpowiedzi i znowu próbowałam zasnąć - Nie no, nie mów, że znowu chcesz wylądować na podłodze? - na te słowa zerwałam się i wyprostowałam, co nie było dobrym pomysłem. Po całej nocy spędzonej w samochodzie wszystko mnie bolało. - Matko... - skrzywiłam się. Słyszałam śmiech Kastiela - Co się tak śmiejesz? - warknęłam. - Nic, tylko wyglądasz jak wiedźma - na jego ustach pojawił się ten chamski uśmieszek. Spojrzałam w lusterko. Faktycznie tak było. Wywróciłam oczami - No już, nie złość się na mnie tylko się przebierz - mówiąc to rzucił w moją stronę białą tunikę z pandą i czarne leginsy. - Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś? - zapytałam patrząc się na ciuchy. - Wczoraj, gdy mieliśmy jechać do szpitala, a ty jeszcze spałaś, spakowałem do auta kilka ubrań - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko - A teraz, ubieraj się. - Przynajmniej się obróć. - A myślałem, że już się mnie nie wstydzisz - powiedział, ale i tak się obrócił. Prychnęłam. Ściągnęłam bluzkę i założyłam drugą. Następnie przebrałam spodnie. Kilka razy przyłapałam Kasa na tym, jak się na mnie gapił, ale nie zważałam na to. Na koniec poczochrałam jego jedwabne włosy i wyszłam z auta, a on za mną. '' Wreszcie wczołgaliśmy się schodami na odpowiednie piętro i pod odpowiednią salę. Otworzyłam drzwi i...'' Wreszcie wczołgaliśmy się schodami na odpowiednie piętro i pod odpowiednią salę. Otworzyłam drzwi i zobaczyłam tam mamę siedziącą na łóżku i przyglądającą się tacie, który nadal spał. Wyrwałam rękę z uścisku Kastiela i ze łzami w oczach pobiegłam w stronę rodziców. - Mamo! - krzyknęłam nieco przyduszonym głosem - Mamuś! - byłam już przy łóżku i rozpłakałam się ze szczęśćia. - Evvelin! - mama przyciągneła mnie do siebie i po jej policzku także pociekły łzy - Kochanie! - Nawet nie wiesz, jak się martwiłam! D-dobrze, że się już po dwóch dniach o-obudziłaś, mimo, że podobno jesteś w gorszym stanie niż tato - wytarłam łzy wierzchem dłoni. - Dzień dobry - Kastiel podszedł do łóżka i przywitał się z bladym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Ty jesteś... - mama spojrzała na mnie z uniesioną jedną brwią. - M-mamuś, to jest Kastiel - zapomniałam, że jeszcze im go nie przedzstawiłam - Kas, to moja mama, Kathy. - Witam - podali sobie ręce - Słuchaj, Evvelin, jeśli chodzi o ten lot... - Przepraszam cię, mamo! To przeze mnie musieliście wcześniej wylecieć! - do oczu znowu naszły mi łzy - To przez to, że nie było mnie w domu! - nagle coś mi przyszło na myśl - Mamo - spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem - S-skąd wiedziałaś, co się dziej w domu, skoro byłaś w Dublinie? - Kochanie, ja... - mama spuściła wzrok. Przygryzłam dolną wargę - To ja, a właściwie my, założyliśmy tą kamerkę, jak pewnie się już domyśliłaś. - D-dlaczego? - zacisnęłam mocniej ręce na poręczu krzesła - Wiesz, jak się bałam, gdy znalazłam ją? - próbowałam uspokoić nerwy. - Wiem o tym... Po prostu się o ciebie martwiliśmy - zamknęłam oczy - Evvi, nie było tylko jednej kamerki - oświadczyła cicho mama. Poczułam jak Kastiel kładzie swoją rękę na moją i ściska ją. Zapadła cisza. Siedzieliśmy tak nie wiadomo ile, nie liczyłam czasu. Ciągle próbowałam sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego? Dlaczego rodzice to zrobili? Po co? Nie ufali mi? Tyle pytań krążyło po mojej głowie. W pewnym momencie drzwi do sali się otworzyły i wkroczyła przez nie pielęgniarka. Jak na moje oko Rozejrzała się po sali i ogłosiła, że czas odwiedzin się skończył. Błyskawicznie wstałam z krzesła. Pociągnęłam Kastiela za rękę. Zatrzymałam się przy drzwiach i jeszcze obejrzałam się prze ramię. Mama patrzyła na mnie z błagalnym wzrokiem. Nie zważając na to ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. Dosłownie wypadłam ze szpitala. Poszłam w kierunku auta, a tam oparłam się o nie i odchyliłam głowę do tyłu. Zamknęłam oczy i westchnęłam głęboko. W międzyczasie Kastiel otworzył drzwi do niego. Z zamachem otworzyłam drzwi, a następnie je zatrzasnęłam. Rozłożyłam się na tylnych siedzeniach i znowu westchnęłam. Usłyszałam zamykane drzwi. - Evvi - zaczął Kastiel - Nie denerwuj się tak na swoich rodziców. - Wcale się nie denerwuję - popatrzyłam się na niego. - Matko, nie oszukuj się dziewczyno. - Ty nie byłbyś wkurzony na moim miejscu? - usiadłam na fotelu - Moi rodzice podłożyli w domu kamerkę. Nie ufali mi. - Po prostu się o ciebie martwili - wywrócił oczami. - Ehh... Jedźmy do domu - oznajmiłam i znów się położyłam. - Na pewno chcesz jechać? - Tak, na pewno - warknęłam. - Żebyś póżniej nie żałowała - westchnął Kas i odpalił ferrari. Po przyjechaniu pod mój dom powiedziałam Kastielowi, że chciałabym zostać sama. Po dłuższej chwili kłócenia się ze mną o to, czy ma zostać, czy nie, zgodził się na to i odjechał. Przed tym obiecał mi jednak, że jutro mnie odwiedzi. A jutro była... sobota. Przynajmniej nie musiałam się wlec do szkoły. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Było po dwudziestej. Wzięłam długi prysznic i położyłam się spać. Rano obudził mnie dzwonek telefonu. Na wpół przytomnie odebrałam. - H-halo? - sapnęłam. Przy okazji zerknęłam na zegarek. Za dwadzieścia dziesiąta rano. Aż tak długo spałam? - Evvelin? - zapytał głos w telefonie. Od razu chciało mi się rozłączyć i rzucić telefon w kąt pokoju. Tato. - Cześć - powiedziałam chłodnym tonem - Obudziłeś się już? - Tak... Wiem, że mama już ci powiedziała, ale zrozum, naprawdę się martwiliśmy o ciebie. - Po prostu mi nie ufacie. Okej, zrozumiałam - wywróciłam oczami. - Evvi, to nie tak... A zresztą, pogadamy o tym później. Nie po to dzwonię. - Więc po co? - Po tym wypadku zadzwoniła do nas siostra mamy, Titi. Może ją pamiętasz - jasne, że pamietałam. Spędziłam u niej piękne chwile mojego dzieciństwa, dopóki się nie wyprowadziła - Aktualnie mieszka w Bratysławie, pracuje w tamtejszym Uzdrowisku. - No i...? - No i za dwa dni będziemy w drodze właśnie do Uzdrowiska. - Nie lepiej, żebyście zostali tutaj? A jak znowu się coś stanie? - Lepiej właśnie, żebyśmy tam wyjechali, chociaż gdybyśmy zostali, do domu wrócilibyśmy za tydzień. Tam też będziemy nie długo, zaledwie miesiąc. - Jasne. Zazwyczaj któregoś z was nie ma na miesiąc. - Evvelin, nie bądź taka zgryźliwa. - Dobra, zadzwońcie jak będzie się coś działo. Cześć - rozłączyłam się. Nawet jeśli byli w szpitalu to i tak miałam do nich żal. Wstałam z łóżka i wyjrzałam za okno. Szykował się słoneczn dzień. Z szafy wybrałam białą bokserkę i czarne krótkie spodenki. Włosy sięgające do ramion związałam w kitkę. Tak ubrana weszłam do kuchni zrobić sobie śniadanie. W lodówce znalazłam jakąś szynkę, masło i ogórka. Uszykowałam sobie kanapki i usiadłam po turecku na kanapie. Włączyłam telewizor i zaczęłam je jeść. Oczywiście ktoś mi musiał przerwać. Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. '' Odłożyłam talerz, a potem wstałam i ruszyłam do drzwi. Otworzyłam je i od razu się uśmiechnęłam...'' Odłożyłam talerz, a potem wstałam i ruszyłam do drzwi. Otworzyłam je i od razu się uśmiechnęłam. - Nico! - otworzyłam szerzej drzwi - Cześć! - Hej Evvi! - przywitał się radośnie - Mogę wejść? - Jasne - wpuściłam go do środka. Wszedł i usiadł na kanapie - Co cię sprowadza? - Nie było cię kilka dni w szkole, więc postanowiłem, że wpadnę - uśmiechnął się szeroko - Adres wziąłem od tej rudej dziewczyny, chyba Iris. - Tak, to Iris - potwierdziłam i przysiadłam się do niego - Dzięki za troskę. Chcesz może herbaty? - Tak, poproszę - uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wstałam i poszłam do kuchni. Po chwili herbata była gotowa. - Proszę bardzo - postawiłam przed nim kubek i uśmiechnęłam się. - Dzięki - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej - Evvelin - zaczął po dłuższej chwili i popatrzył mi w oczy - Jeśli mogę zapytać... Co się stało z twoimi rodzicami? - Moi rodzice - westchnęłam i podeszłam do komody stojącej dokładnie na przeciwko drzwi wejściowych, tylko że w salonie. Stały na niej zdjęcia moje oraz rodziców - mieli wypadek. Wracali z Dublina. Chyba słyszałeś o tym wypadku samolotu. Więc wylądowali w szpitalu. Byłam tam, ale niestety trochę się posprzeczaliśmy. Jutro jadą do siostry mojej mamy. Gdzieś tam do Bratysławy. - A więc to tak... - poczułam oddech chłopaka na moim karku. Błyskawicznie się obróciłam i to był błąd. W mgnieniu oka znalazłam się w żelaznym uścisku Nico. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie oraz przyciągnął mnie bliżej do siebie. Po chwili zbliżył swoje usta do moich i pocałował mnie. Byłam zaskoczona, więc nie opierałam się. Trwaliśmy tak chwilę, podczas której mogłabym przysiąść, że usłyszałam trzaskanie drzwi. W końcu oderwaliśmy się od siebie. - Ch-chyba już pójdę - oznajmił Nico i udał się do przedpokoju, gdzie ubrał buty. Po chwili już go nie było. Zaczęło do mnie docierać co się stało. Co ja właśnie zrobiłam? Osunęłam się na podłągę nadal opierając się o komodę. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Pocałowałam innego... innego niż Kastiel... i nie opierałam się temu... Nie wiedziałam co myśleć. Siedziałam tak chwilę myśląc, czy powiedzieć o tym mojejmu chłopakowi, czy nie. Postanowiłam, że mu o tym powiem. I to od razu. Drżąc wstałam i poszukałam telefonu. Kiedy go znalazłam wybrałam numer Kastiela. Zadzwoniłam, ale nie odebrał. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. Westchnęłam. Zostawiłam wiadomość na poczcie głosowej. Zadzwoniłam jeszcze do Lysandra. - Słucham? - usłyszałam w komórce. - Cześć Lys, z tej strony Evvi. - A tak, witaj. Po co dzwonisz? - Wiesz może, co się stało Kastielowi? Miał przyjść, a go nie ma, do tego jeszcze nie odbiera telefonu. - Także chciałem z nim pogadać, ale mówił, że jest już przed twoimi drzwiami. Otwierał drzwi i nagle się rozłączył - oznajmił, a ja głośno przełknęłam ślinę - Dalej już nie wiem. - Dz-dzięki L-Lys. N-naprawdę mi pomogłeś. D-do zobaczenia - rozłączyłam się. Rzuciłam telefon na poduszkę, a sama rzuciłam się na kanapę i zwinęłam w kłębek. Czyli, że wszystko widział. Czyli wie, że... Zacisnęłam zęby. Pierwsza łza popłynęła mi po policzku. Teraz na pewno mi nie wybaczy. Pomyśli, że jego ojciec miał rację myśląc o mnie w taki sposób. Jednak może jeszcze nie jest za późno? To myśląc wstałam i wytarłam twarz wierzchem dłoni. Nie mogłam się się tak łatwo poddać. Wstałam i zrobiłam to co Nico przedtem. Ubrałam buty i po prostu wyszłam. '' Jak zwykle po dziesięciu minutach byłam przed drzwiami domu Kastiela. Zapukałam, a gdy nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi, pchnęłam lekko drzwi. Na szczęście były otwarte...'' Jak zwykle po dziesięciu minutach byłam przed drzwiami domu Kastiela. Zapukałam, a gdy nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi, pchnęłam lekko drzwi. Na szczęście były otwarte. Odważnie przekroczyłam próg. W salonie go nie było. Musiał być w swoim pokoju. Już miałam otworzyć drzwi do niego, ale się zawahałam. Pokręciłam głową i nacisnęłam na klamkę. Kastiel stał przy otwartym oknie i palił papierosa. - K-Kastiel? - zaczęłam nie pewnie - Mogę? - Po co przyszłaś? - zapytał obojętnym tonem, nawet nie odwracając się. - Kastiel, to... - Tak, tak. To nie tak jak myślę. Jak zawsze - prychnął. - A-le teraz naprawdę... - Evvelin - przerwał mi - nawet nie zauważyłaś, kiedy wszedłem - tym razem odwrócił się do mnie. - Przynajmniej mnie wysłuchaj - oznajmiłam cicho. - Tutaj nie ma nic do wysłuchiwania. Od razu miałem złe przeczucia do tego... Nico - jego imię powiedział z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem. - Jest i to dużo - podeszłam do niego i chwyciłam jego twarz w obie ręce. Nie chciał na mnie spojrzeć, ale zmusiłam go do tego - Spójrz mi w oczy. - Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? - na dźwięk jego lodowatego głosu przeszedł mnie dreszcz. - Nicolas mnie zaskoczył, zrozum to - powiedziałam niemal z błaganiem w głosie. - To czemu się nawet nie opierałaś? - Właśnie dlatego, że mnie zaskoczył - spuściłam wzrok. Nie wierzył mi. - Evvelin, jak już wspomniałam wcześniej, nawet mnie nie zauważyłaś. Byłaś nim za bardzo "zajęta". - Tobie nigdy się nie przydarzyło pocałować kogoś innego? - oczy miałam pełne łez, więc mrugałam szybko, aby nie uleciały. - No może było kilka takich akcji... - zaczął Kas i od razu się zamyślił - A-ale to nie ma nic wspólnego! - powrócił do rzeczywistości. - A właśnie ma - podniosłam na niego wzrok - Sam nie jesteś święty. Miałeś takie sytuacje wielokrotnie, ja mam ją pierwszy raz. - Evvelin - złapał mnie za ręce, które nadal trzymałam na jego policzkach - Zrozum mnie. Nie umiem... - Wybaczyć mi? - dokończyłam za niego. Wyrwałam ręce z jego uścisku i skierowałam się do wyjścia. Postawiłam ledwie kilka kroków gdy chłopak złapał mnie za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Przywarłam do niego całym ciałem. On wtulił twarz w moje włosy. Po chwili uniósł mój podbródek i pocałował mnie. - ...wytrzymać bez ciebie - wyszeptał po chwilii. Uśmiechnęłam się. - Nawzajem - znów wtuliłam się w jego ramiona. - Nie rób więcej takich akcji - kiwnęłam głową - To co, małe plany na weekend? - zapytał z zadziornym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Coś ty znowu wymyślił? - spojrzałam na niego i uniesioną brwią. '' - Dzwonił mój kolega...'' - Dzwonił mój kolega, pracuje jako DJ w pobliskim klubie. W piątek nie ma planów więc... - Więc? - Więc zapytał się mnie, czy mam wolną chatę. - Powiedziałeś, że masz? - kiwnął głową, a zaraz po tym uśmiechnął się zawadiacko - Czemu się tak uśmiechasz? O co chodzi? - Bo podałem mu adres twojego domu... - Kastiel! - skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi - Nie zgadzałam się na to! - Nie marudź Evvi... - Kastiel załamał ręce. Prychnęłam. - No dobra... Trzeba było mnie uprzedzić - oparłam ręce na jego barkach. - Jasne, jasne - położył mi rękę nisko na plecach i przyciągnął do siebie. Uśmiechnęłam się i odepchnęłam go. Ten zdziwiony wypuścił mnie z objęć. Ze śmiechem zaczęłam przed nim uciekać. Zanim tamten się zorientował byłam już w salonie. Trochę zabawy nigdy nie zaszkodzi. Od małego kochałam zabawę w berka. Może i mam siedemnaście lat, ale często bywam dziecinna. Zaczęłam biegać po całym domu. Dziesięć minut latałam w tą i spowrotem, aż w końcu opadłam zmęczona na łóżko. Kastiel zamknął drzwi. Także był zdyszany. Chwilę potem rzucił się obok mnie. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie, a ja wtuliłam się w jego tors. Wdychałam tak znajomy mi zapach. Po chwili złapał mnie za podbródek unosząc go do góry. Myślałam, że będzie to delikatny pocałunek, ale chłopak wbił się w moje usta. Oddałam pocałunek, a właściwie się w nim zassałam. Znalazłam się na nim i włożyłam ręcę pod jego koszulkę. Po chwili go jej pozbawiłam. Siedziałam w kuchni i piłam herbatę. Czekałam na Kastiela, który akurat wtedy dzwonił do swojego kumpla, niejakiego Dallasa Freemana. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie byłam w klubie, tak samo jak nigdy nie urządzałam jeszcze domówek. Trzeba by było zorganizować jakieś jedzenie, picie i alkohol... Rodzice zostawili mi chyba trochę pieniędzy jak wyjeżdżali. Właśnie, rodzice. Chwyciłam telefon. Może warto było by do nich zadzwonić. Złość na nich mi trochę przeszła, ale jednak czułam wobec nich niechęć. W końcu wybrałam numer mamy i przyłożyłam komórkę do ucha. Miałam już się rozłączyć, kiedy ktoś odebrał telefon. - Tak, słucham? - usłyszałam kobiecy głos. Poznałam go. - Ci-ciocia Titi? - spytałam niepewnie. - Evvi, słonko ty moje! - mimowolnie wywróciłam oczami - Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam! - Tak, tak, ja też tęskniłam - dokładniej nie widziałam jej z pięć lat. Wyjechała, gdy byłam jeszcze w gimnazjum - Jest może gdzieś tam mama? - Kathy jeszcze śpi, nie chcę jej budzić. Coś jej przekazać? - Powiedz, że ją p-przepraszam i mówię, żeby później d-do mnie z-zadzwoniła - powiedziałam z drżącym głosem. - Dobrze słonko, przekażę - dobrze, że nie musiałam jej się tłumaczyć. - To... Do usłyszenia - pożegnałam sięi rozłączyłam. Odłożyłam telefon i poczułam, jak Kastiel obejmuje mnie. Wtuliłam sięw jego ramię. - Zadzwoniłeś do tego Dj-a? - spytałam. - Tak, powiedział, że będzie w piątek koło południa, żeby rozłożyć sprzęt - odparł i wtulił się w moje włosy. - Okej. Czyli jutro w szkole zaproszę wszystkich. - Wszystkich? - puścił mnie i stanął na przeciwko - A zamierzasz zaprosić na imprezę tego... - Nawet nie kończ tego zdania - przerwałam mu, bo już szykowała się fala przekleństw - Wiem, co o nim myślisz, wiem, co byś mu zrobił. - Radzę ci go nie zapraszać. - Nie myślałam jeszcze nad tym, czy go zaprosić, czy nie. Wolałabym, żeby przyszedł. - Nawet po tym, jak cię poc... - Jednak nadal jest moim przyjacielem - przerwałam mu - Jeżeli przyjdzie, powiem mu, co o tym myślę. - W takim razie ja zaproszę Amber. I jeszcze samodzielnie po nią pojadę. - Kastiel! - poczułam, że się czerwienie - T-to nie to samo. Amber nienawidzimy oboje. - Pff... - chłopak podszedł i przytulił mnie do siebie. - Będę się już zbierała - oznajmiłam po chwili. Było już po dwudziestej. - Może cię podwieść? - Kas uśmiechnął się i, zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, chwycił mnie za nadgarstek oraz pociągnął w stronę czerwonego ferrari. Przez następne cztery dni nic się nie wydarzyło. Czwartkowego popołudnia czekałam na Kastiel, który miał przyjść zaraz po swojej próbie z Lysandrem. Mieliśy wszystko uporządkowaći przygotować do jutra. '' W szkole zaprosiłam już wszystkich, a co do Nico...'' W szkole zaprosiłam już wszystkich, a co do Nico... Jego też. Nie zaprosiłam tylko "Świętej Trójcy". On na to zasługiwał, one - nie. Usłyszałam pukanie i stanęłam na równe nogi. Po chwili otworzyłam drzwi. Stał w nich Kastiel wraz z Lysandrem. Mój chłopak zadowolony wszedł przodem, a za nim Lys, zdyszany i taszczący stertę pudeł, najprawdopodobniej z alkoholem. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Przynajmniej nie musiałam się przebierać i flirtować z jakimiś obleśnymi sprzedawcami. Postawili pudła w salonie. Podeszłam do nich i zajrzałam do środka. Tak. Sama wódka, whiskey, kilka piw i innych alkoholi. - A normalnego napoju to już nie mogliście kupić? - zapytałam z przekąsem. - Dziewczyno - zaczął Lysander ledwo dysząc - ciesz się tym, co masz. - Picie i jakieś żarcie sama musisz załatwić - oznajmił Kastiel i rozsiadł się na kanapie. - Okej. Czyli ja idę do sklepu, a wy zakładacie fartuszki i sprzątacie tu - odparłam zakładając buty - A i Lysander - zwróciłam się do białowłosego - Pilnuj, żeby on nie grzebał w moich rzeczach. Chłopak zasalutował mi, a po tym padł zmęczony obok Kasa. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem oraz wyszłam z domu. Wiedziałam, że będę musiała sama posprzątać dom. Ruszyłam do najbliższego supermarketu, ale dojście i tak zajęło mi 10 minut. W środku wzięłam wózek i wpakowałam tam wszystkie napoje gazowane, jakie mi się trafiły, piętnaście paczek chipsów i plastikowe kubki. Podeszłam do kasy. Sprzedawca wydawał się niewiele starszy ode mnie. Na pierwszy rzut oka przystojny. Skasował wszystko. Cena aż mnie przeraziła. - 478,56 złoty - oznajmił spokojnie sprzedawca. - I-ile? - aż mi szczęka opadła - Kurczę, pójdzie na to cały mój portfel... - wyjęłam pieniądze i położyłam na ladzie. Nic mi nie zostanie, a szkoda, bo chciałam wyjść z Rozą na zakupy... - Proszę, oto reszta - chłopak podał mi kasę i uśmiechnął się, ukazując żółte zęby. Ble... - Dziękuję - niechętnie odwzajemniłam uśmiech oraz popatrzyłam na zakupy - Jasna cholera! - uderzyłam się otwartą ręką w czoło. Jak ja to dotaszczę do domu? Chwyciłam za kieszeń. Pięknie. Telefonu też nie wzięłam. - Coś nie tak? - zapytał przyjaźnie chłopak. - Wszystko okej, tylko jak ja się z tym zabiorę... - nagle mnie olśniło - Hej. Mogę pożyczyć ten wózek? - No nie wiem... Musiałbym się zapytać... - No proszę cię - zbliżyłam twarz do jego, tak, że patrzył mi w oczy - Czy nie mógłbyś nagiąć trochę zasady? Dla mnie? - położyłam swoją rękę na jego. - No dobrze, ale wzamian poproszę dziewięć cyferek - uśmiechnął się szerzej oraz wyciągnął spod blatu białą kartkę i długopis. - Jasne - uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie. Chwyciłam pisadło i napisałam numer. Następnie spakowałam zakupy do wózka. Wychodząc ze sklepu czułam na sobie wzrok sprzedawcy. Mimowolnie prychnęłam. Jednak nie był taki przystojny, jak myślałam. Przetłuszczone włosy, żółte zęby, podkrążone oczy. Na kartce nie zapisałam swojego numeru, tylko losowe cyfry. Ale dostałam wózek! I nie mam zamiaru go oddawać. Podczas drogi powrotnej ludzie dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli. No co? Nigdy nie widzieli człowieka z wózkiem sklepowym? Po dziesięciu minutach byłam pod domem. Jakoś do niego dojechałam. '' Pchnęłam drzwi. Gdy ogarnęłam wzrokiem salon, o mało nie padłam...'' Pchnęłam drzwi. Gdy ogarnęłam wzrokiem salon, o mało nie padłam. Na żyrandolu wisiała... moja ulubiona bluzka. Po całej podłodze walały się inne moje rzeczy i papierki po cukierkach. Poduszki dotychczas ułożone na kanapie były porozrzucane. Jedyne co było na miejscu to kartony z piwem. Lustro i wiszące na ścianach obrazu były przekrzywione. Jeden z nich spadł, gdy tylko tam popatrzyłam. Myślałam, że zaraz zemdleję. Oparłam się o wózek i odetchnęłam głęboko. Policzyłam do dziesieciu. Już się bojąc przeszłam z salonu do swojego pokoju, starając nie patrzeć na bałagan za mną. Drzwi do niego zastałam otwarte. Dochodziły z niego krzyki i różne odgłosy. Weszłam do niego i ujrzałam Kastiela... w białym fatuszku, a za nim całego czerwonego, zziajanego Lysandra. Biegali po całym pokoju. Kastiel z czymś czarnym w ręku. Lys najwyraźniej chciał go zatrzymać. Rozejrzałam się przerażona. Wszystkie szafki były pootwierane, rzeczy z nich powypadały. Na łóżku leżała moja bielizna. - C-co... - sapnęłam. - Co tu się no cholery dzieje? - Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Chłopcy popatrzyli na mnie. Kastiel jak zwykle z siebie zadowolony, a Lysander z przerażoną miną. - Evvelin... - oznajmił cicho, po czym dosłownie padł przede mną na kolana. - Przepraszam! - Czemu... - zaczęłam, ale od razu mi przerwał. - Próbowałem tylko znaleźć fartuchy, tak jak prosiłaś, i zostawiłem go na dosłownie moment, a on dorwał się do twoich... - Dobra, Lysander, spokojnie - uspokoiłam go. Chłopak podniósł się. - Poukładaj poduszki w salonie i odpocznij chwilę, dobrze? Białowłosy popatrzył na mnie zaniepokojony, skinął głową i ruszył w stronę salonu. Zamknęłam za nim drzwi. Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach. Podniosłam głowę na opierającego się o biurko Kastiela. - Tłumacz się - warknęłam. Ten tylko prychnął i walnął się placemi na moje łóżko. - Kastiel! - krzyknęłam na niego. - Słucham cię, słucham - wymruczał. - Właśnie widzę, jak bardzo - westchnęłam. - Wytłumacz, jak w ciągu trzydziestu minut stał się tutaj taki bałagan? - A czy kazałem kiedykolwiek z czego tłumaczyć? Stało się, co się stało. - Przynajmniej to posprzątaj! - załamał mi się głos. - Nie chce mi się. - To niech ci się zachce! - Nie zachce mi się - mówiąc to przeciągnął się i przeturlał się na brzuch. Przytulił się do poduszki. Nie czekając chwili dłużej wskoczyłam mu na plecy i wyprostowana usiadłam po turecku. - Złaź ze mnie, ciężka jesteś - jęknął w poduszkę. - Nie chce mi się. - Puściłam uwagę o ciężkości mimo uszu. - Jak chcesz, ale dla mnie - to nawet lepiej. Po chwili nie siedziałam już na jego plecach. Kastiel błyskawicznie się obrócił łapiąc mnie za nadgarstki jedną ręką, a drugą złapał za moje biodro. Zaskoczona leżałam pod nim. Jedną ręką nadal trzymał nadgarstki nad moją głową, drugą wsunął pod moją koszulkę. Ocierając nią o moje plecy pozbawił mnie jej. Zanim zdążyłam zareagować zaczął całować moją szyję, coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż ugryzł miejsce, w którym się zatrzymał. Następnie przejechał językiem po całej długości szyi, aż dotarł do ust. Przygryzł moją dolną wargę, na co jęknęłam. Poczułam, jak jego wolna ręka przesuwa się po moim brzucuh wprost do zapięcia mojego biustonosza. - S-stop - Przekręciłam głowę na bok, żeby móc coś wykrztusić. - Ka-Kastiel, Lysander jest tu-tutaj, nie możesz... Jęknęłam, gdy ustami przesunął się w dół mojej szyi, gdzie dotarł do obojczyków. Gwałtownie zaczął je całować. Dosłownie zerwał ze mnie biustonosz i rzucił go w róg pokoju. Zjechał jeszcze niżej. - Prze-przestań! - wyjąkałam, kiedy pocałował moją pierś. - Wiesz co? Nie chcę - prychnął. Oderwał się ode mnie, po czym wstał i skierował się do drzwi. - I nigdy mi się nie zachce przestać. - Chwycił za klamkę. - A i jeszcze jedno - obrócił się na pięcie - Załóż to. - Rzucił we mnie czarnym zawiniątkiem, które przez cały czas trzymał w dłoni. Wyszedł. Westchnęłam. Spojrzałam na rzecz w mojej ręce. Czarne, koronkowe stringi. A myślałam, że bardziej zboczony być on nie może. Znalazłam i ubrałam biustonosz, a następnie bluzkę. Jakoś ogarnęłam pokój. Po dziesięciu minutach poszłam do salonu, starannie zamykając moją sypialnię na klucz. W salonie panował odrobinę większy porządek niż wcześniej. Ale kto się obijaj na kanapie zamiast sprzątać? Ta ruda małpa. Lysander poukładał poduszki i właśnie wieszał równo obrazy. - Lysander - sapnęłam - jaki ty jesteś kochany! - Podbiegłam do niego i go przytuliłam. - Dz-dziękuję - zająknął się i zaczerwienił. Wydawało mi się, że zaraz przybierze kolor intensywniejszy od włosów Kasa. - A ja to już nie jestem kochany? - Kastiel udał, że płacze. - Jesteś mendą społeczną i tyle mam do powiedzenia. - Puściłam Lysa i ruszyłam po wózek. - Jakbyście mogli, to przesuńcie kanapę po ścianę - wskazałam na nią palcem - naprzeciwko niej ten stolik - pokazałam na stolik do kawy wykonany z ciemnego drewna - a po obu jego stronach fotele. Weszłam do kuchni. Z szafek powyciągałam miski, powsypywałam w nie siedem paczek chrupek. Resztę schowałam na czarną godzinę. Przeniosłam miski na stół, ustawiony według moich rozkazów. No. jedna rzecz, która poszła dziś po mojej W tej samej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. - Otworzę - ziewnął Kastiel. Przed drzwiami stał Dallas. - Roztawcie sprzęt na podwyższeniu - rozkazałam. - No i oczywiście cześć. - Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i podbiegłam do chłopaka. - Dallas - oświadczył również uśmiechnęty, wysoki szatyn, o złotych oczach. - Możesz mówić mi Dal. - Evvi - podałam mu rękę - po prostu Evvi. ****** thumb Ubrana w sukienkę, którą dostałam od Rozy oraz czarne szpilki czekałam na gości. Wszystko wyglądało dobrze. Chłopcy zawiesili i rozstawili kolorowe reflektory. Gdy tak obserwowałam ich przy pracy (ich, znaczy Lysandra i Dallasa), zdałam sobie sprawę, że sprzętu jest naprawdę dużo. Były pewne momenty, kiedy myślałam, że nie starczy miejsca na tańczenie. Rzeczy które można łatwo stłuc, między innymi wazony i niepotrzebne babiloty schowałam do mojego pokoju. Klucz od niego schowałam w szkatułce, a szkatułkę dałam do skrzyni na strychu. Kastiel mówił, że przesadzam, ale ja nie chciałam, aby ludzie buszowali w moim pokoju. Za to udostępniłam pokój rodziców i gościnny, obydwa z łożami małżeńskimi, chyba wiemy po co. Rozalia przyszła wcześniej, aby nam (mi) pomóc. Przygotowała frytki, nugetsy oraz zwykłe tosty, żeby było coś na ciepło do jedzenia. Przyszła ubrana zwyczajnie, mówiąc, że się później przebierze. Na stole leżały miski z chipsami oraz nachosy z salsą i sosem serowym, a obok frytki Przy stole postawione zostały lodówki z piwem. Kieliszki i szklanki stały na wysepce w kuchni, pełniącej rolę baru. Obok stały butelki z Whiskey, Krupnikiem, Wódką Absolut, oraz likierem kokosowym Malibu i Blue Curaçao zwiniętymi z barku rodziców Rozalii. Wraz z likierami przyniosła kilka przepisów na "Doskonałe Drinki z Malibu". W lodówce zostawiłyśmy dwie dwulitrowe butelki Sprite'a, dwie Coca-cole, trzy Pepsi, a nawet kilka półlitrowych butelek Schweppes. Znalazł się też sok ananasowy, malinowy, cytrynowy i syrop cukrowy.. Na dużym talerzu leżały pokrojone w plasterki pomarańcze, cytryny, limetki i ananasa. Lód aż "wylewał się" z zamrażarki. - Evvelin!- zawołała Roza, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia - Chodź tutaj, jeszcze ponad godzinę do imprezy! - Ale ktoś może przyjść... - Lysander! Zajmij się drzwiami! - Siedzący na kanapie Lysander tylko wzruszył ramionami. Westchnęłam. - Już idę...- Skierowałam swoje kroki do łazienki, gdzie czekała na mnie już Rozalia. - Słucham? Co chciaaaaaa...- przeciągnęłam samogłoskę, zachwycona widokiem przyjaciółki. thumb - I... jak? - Ubrana była w identyczną sukienkę jaką mi dała, tylko w innych kolorach. Wysokie różowe szpilki jeszcze bardziej wydłużały jej długie nogi, do tego pasowały do reszty. Włosy spięła luźno po jednej stronie. - Za ładna, foch. - Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach. Roza zrobiła podkówkę, na co tylko przewróciłam oczami. Po chwili jednak przytuliłam ją. - Jak zawsze jesteś piękna. - Dziękuję! - pisnęła i odwzajemniła uścisk. - Ty także jesteś piękna! Ale - odsunęła mnie od siebie - pojawiły Ci się odrosty. - Dotknęła palcem czubka mojej głowy. - Jak to? - sapnęłam. Podbiegłam do lustra i przyjrzałam się swoim włosom. Faktycznie, na głowie prześwitywał mi już mój naturalny kolor. - Roza - jęknęłam błagalnie - zafarbujesz mnie? - Oczywiście. - Przyjaciółka pojawiła się w odbiciu z czerwoną farbą do włosów w ręku. ****** Światła. Muzyka. Gwar. Śmiechy. Niedługo po wyjściu z łazienki zaczęli wszyscy przychodzić. Połowy towarzystwa nie znałam, ale wiecie jak to jest. Zapraszam kogoś, a ten ktoś zaprasza jeszcze kogoś i tak dalej. Siedziałam na sofie z Kastielem i Lysandrem obserwując tańczących albo pijących gości. Połowa była już schlana, a przecież nie minęły jeszcze trzy godziny! W przeciwieństwie do w pełni trzeźwego Kastiela, który siedział ze swoją szóstą szklanką whiskey, nie wspominając ile piw już wypił. - Jak ty to robisz? - spytałam, wyrywając mu szklankę z ręki i biorąc dużego łyka. - Tyle wychlałeś, a nie wyglądasz na nawet odrobinę pijanego. - Mocna głowa - oświadczył i wzruszył ramionami. - Też tego nie rozumiem - oznajmił Lysander kończąc swoją pierwszą szklankę. Czkną. - Ja po jednej gorzej się cz-czuję. Zresztą jak na razie nie powinieneś tyle pić, bo stracisz resztę i-imprezy. - Jasne - westchnął Kastiel i wstał - idę po jeszcze. Wyrwał Lysandrowi szklankę, który tylko pokręcił głową, za to mnie pociągnął za sobą. Idąc (przymusowo) do kuchni spostrzegłam coś w kącie salonu. Wyrwałam się Kastielowi, który popatrzył się na mnie pytająco. Szepnęłam mu, że zaraz przyjdę. Ponownie przyległam do ściany i wytężyłam słuch. W kącie stali Iris i... Nicolas. Nico ubrany w czarne, dżinsowe spodnie i jaskrawo-czerwonej koszulce do złudzenia przypominał Kasiela. Gdyby nie ta blond czupryna. Stali i całowali się. Nie. Całowaniem nie można było tego nazwać. Zdziwiło mnie to. Iris było zakochana w Arminie. I to na maksa. Nie raz o tym wspominała. Raczej powinnam stamtąd iść, ale za bardzo zafascynował mnie ten widok. Z jednej strony chciałam tam podbiec i oddzielić ich od siebie. Mimo tego stałam tam dalej dopóki nie poczułam, że ktoś staje za mną. - Co robisz?! - spytała trochę zbyt głośno Rozalia. Nawalona w trzy dupy, że się tak wyrażę. - Rozalia! Nie za dużo wypiłaś? - spytałam dosyć głośnym szeptem. - A dzieje się to - kiwnęłam głową w stronę całujących się. - Ale o co ci cho... ouu. - Zrobiła lekko zniesmaczoną minę. - Ale że Iris z Nico? Nie spodziewałam się tego po niej. Szykuje się mały romansiiiik! - pisnęła. Walnęłam się ręką w czoło. - Aj, Roza! Po pijaku nie zrozumiesz. Jak wytrzeźwiejesz to Ci wytłumaczę .- Pokręciłam głową ze zniechęceniem. Myślałam, że Nico to spoko facet, że się z nim zaprzyjaźnie. Nie przypuszczałam, że będzie się chciał całować najpierw ze mną, a kilka dni później z moją przyjaciółką. Coraz bardziej przypominał mi Dakotę. Swoją drogą, czy tylko ja uważam, że to damskie imię? Zostawiając Rozalię samą skierowałam się do kuchni, gdzie przy barze stał Armin popisujący się kilku dziewczynom. Rozpoznałam wśród nich wysoką blondynkę Nicole, ubraną w zieloną sukienkę bez ramiączek, ozdobioną baskinką. Obok niej stała nieśmiała Violetta, która akurat nie wyglądała na taką nieśmiałą. Roześmiana od ucha do ucha, w krótkiej plisowanej liliowej kiecce i ostrzejszym makijażu obserwowała poczynania Armina. Chłopak mieszał ze sobą likier Malibu, Blue Curaçao, wódkę Absolut, do tego jeszcze dodał cytrynę. Z zamrażarki wyjął kilka kostek lodu i ukłonił się lekko. - Et voila, drink Malibu Lagoon dla pięknej pani! - Zadowolony z siebie podał szklankę Nicole. Inne dziewczyny westchnęły z zazdrością. - Łał, Armin, nie wiedziałam, że umiesz robić takie wspaniałe drinki! - oznajmiła szczupła, wysoka blondynka, w obcisłej różowej sukience do połowy ud. Wraz z makijażem przypominała mi lalkę Barbie. - Umiem nie tylko to, moja droga - zagruchał, po czym objął ją, Nicole, Violettę i jeszcze parę dziewczyn. Lekko się chwiejąc ruszyli przed siebie. - Bynajmniej umie czytać - stwierdził Kas, na co wskazał na kartkę na stole. - Jeden z przepisów Rozalii? - Uśmiechnęłam się. Chłopak zajął miejsce przy barze i zaczął mieszać nowego drinka. Chwilę później zaczął zaglądać do szafek kuchnnych, wyjął słoiczek z papryczką chili i dodał do napoju. - Co kombinujesz? - Trzeba rozruszać Lysandra. Jest za grzeczny - oświadczył, po czym uśmiechnął się podejrzliwie. Do kuchni wpadła Kim, o dziwo stała i chodziła w miarę prosto, nie chybotała się na boki. - Hej, ludzie, chodźcie zagrać w butelkę! - krzyknęła z nadmiernym entuzjazmem. Uśmiechnęłam się do Kastiela i pociągnęłam go za rękę. Za kim weszliśmy do pokoju gościnnego, tuż obok mojego. Siedzieli tam już: rozkojarzony Lysander, nawalona Rozalia miląca się do Leo, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Iris, wesołego Armina, z Barbie, Nicole i Violettą u boku oraz jakieś inne dziewczyny. Usiadłam między Kastielem a Kim. - No to zaczynamy! - krzyknęłam zacierając ręce. - Gdzie jest butelka? - ogarnęłam ich wzrokiem - Nie macie jej? - Zara będzie! - oświadczył Armin, zza pleców wyjął szampana (skąd on go wytrzasnął?), otworzył z hukiem, przy okazji rozlewając, i wypił duszkiem. Wokół rozległy się pogwizdywania i ciche westchnienia dziewczyn. Chłopak zakręcił butelką. Wypadło na Rozalię. ****** Na wyzwaniach minęła nam godzina. Rozalia dwa razy musiała zatańczyć dla wszystkich, za trzecim razem rozebrać się do bielizny. Iris wysłała do losowej osoby sms-a z wyznaniem miłosnym i zrobić Arminowi malinkę na ramieniu. Ale najgorzej miał Lysander. Co chwilę wskazywano na niego. Kastiel dał mu do wypicia swojego drinka, po czym chłopak stał się bardziej "otwarty". Miał wykonać striptiz, pocałować Leo w usta, zrobić sobie malinkę na ramieniu, dać sobie zrobić "perfekcyjny" makijaż w wykonaniu nawalonej Kim i jeszcze parę rzeczy. - Idę na papierosa - stwierdził i wstał. Złapałam go za rękaw kurtki. - Co? - Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz palił. - Daj mi się wyluzować - odparł z lekkością. Puściłam rękaw z niezadowoleniem na twarzy. Gra toczyła się dalej. Po kilkunastu minutach w końcu wypadło na mnie. Pierwszy raz od początku gry. - No w końcu! - Klasnęłam w ręce. - To co mam zrobić? - Idź do *czk* kuchni i przy *czk* nieś nową wódkę, bo *czk* ta się skończyła *czk* - wymamrotał Armin. - Zajebiście trudne wyzwanie, nie powiem. - Czy on sobie żartuje? Wstałam jednak i ruszyłam wykonać zadanie. Pomyślałam, że skoczę też zobaczyć co robi Kasiel, w końcu długonie wracał. Przechodziłam obok pokoju rodziców, skąd usłyszałam jęki. Evvelin, ogarnij się, przejdź obojętnie. Posłuchałam głosu rozsądku i udałam się po butelkę. Wracając niestety, nie wytrzymałam. Zajrzałam tam. Kolejne wydarzenia nie były już ważne. Jedyne co uważałam za właściwe wybiegając z domu, to to, aby jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Czerwona czupryna. Pieprząca jakąś blondynę. Nagle usłyszałam jakiś dźwięk. Może to trąbienie? Oślepiające światło za mną. I to wszystko. Już nic nie czuję. frame|left|The End, jak widać ;_; = Od autora = Haha! Wygrałam wiadro internetów! Długi rozdział. Ostatni. Kocham was <3 =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Silver" by Mambi2001? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Zakończone Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:Kryminał